A Loving Gesture 2 The Return
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Voici la suite de A Loving Gesture. Je la dédis principalement à celles qui m'on gentiment suivi lors du premier volet. Alors qu'Angelika et Sébastian filent le parfait bonheur, une série de malheurs leurs tomberont dessus et les forceront à dépasser leurs limites et à faire de grands sacrifices. Laissez des reviews svp.
1. Prologue

A Loving Gesture 2. The Return.

Prologue.

Un an était passé depuis que Sébastian et Angelika avaient célébré leur mariage. Ils coulaient à présent des jours heureux au manoir Phantomhive avec Rachel et les domestiques.

Tout le manoir était en liesse, car les Phantomhive accueillaient un nouveau membre dans la famille. Angelika, suite à une lune de miel passionnée avec son nouveau mari, était tombée enceinte et quelques mois plus tard, elle mit au monde une fille. Une petite fille absolument adorable avec de grands yeux rouges et à la chevelure aussi châtaine que sa mère. Ils la prénommèrent Raven.

Elle devint la fierté de ses parents, car elle était un miracle. Raven était le premier enfant né d'une liaison vampire-démone-humaine. Une authentique dhampire.

Rien ne pouvait entraver le bonheur de cette famille comblée par leur petit miracle hybride…Rien?

Non. Car pendant ce temps, personne ne se doutait que dans les sous-sols du manoir, se préparait leur pire cauchemar.


	2. Résurrection

Chapitre 1.

Résurrection.

Dans les entrailles du manoir Phantomhive, au fond du puits cylindrique, l'eau se mit à frémir. Des vagues apparurent et brisèrent la surface. Puis soudainement, une main à moitié mangée par l'eau apparu à la surface et saisi la chaîne rouillée qui pendait.

La main fut suivie par un bras, une épaule et une tête aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux bruns, aux crocs comme la neige et à la peau toute fripée et grisâtre. Son regard reflétait une haine et une colère inimaginable. Doucement il nagea vers la passerelle de pierre qui menait aux escaliers. Il s'y hissa s'assit difficilement sur le sol. Sa chemise déchirée pendait lamentablement sur ses épaules et son pantalon avait perdu ses couleurs. L'immergé posa alors la main sur une épée qui lui transperçait la poitrine, et l'autre sur une autre lui perforant la gorge. Il ferma les yeux et les éjecta d'un coup sec. Le sang ne coula à peine, vu le temps qu'il avait passé dans l'eau.

Il lança les épées plus loin et leva les yeux vers le haut de la cave, qui devait se situé à plusieurs kilomètres de lui.

_Sébastian…Michaelis…Je te jure que tu me paieras au centuple tous les malheurs que tu m'as apportés. Dès que j'aurais recouvré mes forces et allier à ma cause quelques amis fidèles, j'anéantirai jusqu'au dernier de ta misérable et abjecte espèce, en commençant par toi. Aussi vrai que mon nom est Vincent Phantomhive._

En chancelant quelque peu, Vincent se releva et se traîna vers les dépôts de la cave. Il s'installa sur un tabouret et retira du col de sa chemise un petit pendentif qui ne le quittait jamais. Une espèce de fiole de verre remplit d'un liquide rouge vif attachée à une chaîne d'or. Il la déboucha et la porta à ses lèvres. La substance coula dans sa gorge et se répandit dans tout son corps. Aussitôt, ses muscles, ses os, ses nerfs et sa peau se convulsèrent et se tordirent. Il fut pris de spasmes et de douleurs aigues. Et contre toutes attentes, son épiderme se mis à se liquéfier. Elle coulait comme des traînées de sang. Plus elle dégouttait, plus une peau blanche et parfaite apparaissait. Elle se lissait, ses formes revenaient petit à petit et ses blessures se refermaient à vue d'œil.

Le processus ne prit que quelques minutes. Au bout de 10, Vincent avait retrouvé son aspect datant. Il avait à présent l'air aussi beau et jeune que du temps de ses 20 ans, même s'il était supposé en avoir plus de 40.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il se débarrassa de ses guenilles et enfila un pantalon, une paire de bottes et un manteau long en cuir.

- Et maintenant, que le spectacle commence…

. . .

Grâce à un passage secret dissimulé dans les murs et à un tunnel, Vincent parvint à sortir de ses terres et réapparu dehors, à la lisière de la forêt.

Il lança un regard neutre vers son manoir et prit la route. Par sa vitesse, cela ne lui prit qu'une heure pour atteindre sa destination. Il s'agissait d'un imposant manoir un peu semblable au sien. Il appartenait à la famille Trancy, la deuxième plus importante famille de vampires de Grande-Bretagne. Le maître actuel était un jeune prodige du nom d'Alois Trancy. Initialement, c'était lui que Vincent aurait voulu fiancer à sa fille, mais l'obstination de sa femme avait fait changer le cours de ses choix.

Mettant les souvenirs de sa fille de côté, Vincent cogna à la porte. Un instant plus tard, un majordome en queue de pie vint ouvrir.

- Bonjour, monsieur désire?

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre maître, le comte Alois Trancy.

- Bien, entrez monsieur. Je vais chercher mon maître.

Le serviteur fit entrer Vincent et alla quérir Alois. Celui-ci vint le rejoindre deux minutes plus tard. C'était un jeune vampire blond aux intenses yeux bleu ciel et au petit sourire suffisant. Il donna une solide poignée de main au plus âgé.

- Comte Phantomhive, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Merci, Alois. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour savoir si tu vas bien. J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose d'intéressant.

Alois leva un sourcil curieux et pria Vincent de s'assoir pour lui parler de sa proposition.

- Alors voilà, tu n'es pas sans savoir que ma chère fille s'est entichée d'un sale démon et qu'il l'a souillée.

Le jeune blond acquiesça de la tête.

- Donc…j'aimerais solliciter ton aide dans une légère vengeance.

- Et quel genre de «légère» vengeance vous envisager?

- Oooh, rien de bien méchant…Juste éradiquer les démons de la Terre, rien de plus, répondit Vincent comme si c'était une broutille.

Le jeune vampire lâcha un rire. Il trouvait bien amusant la manière que Vincent avait de présenter les choses.

- Et pourquoi moi en particulier?, demanda-t-il.

- Voyons, mon cher Alois, après ce que tu as fait à ton père adoptif, la question ne devrait même pas se poser.

Effectivement, Alois n'avait jamais été le fils légitime du précédent comte Trancy. Ce dernier avait capturé plusieurs garçons humains et les avait fait s'entretuer pour se trouver un successeur parmi eux et le transformer en vampire. Un seul avait survécu. Un garçon appelé Jim Macken. Le comte l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait changé en buveur de sang. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait souhaité. Deux ans après l'avoir adopté, le garçon avait tué son père, bu son sang et s'accapara son titre et sa fortune.

Il avait été remarqué par le comte Phantomhive pour sa férocité, son agressivité et sa soif de sang.

Ce souvenir fit sourire Alois qui encra ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles de Vincent.

- C'est d'accord. Je vais vous aider.

- Marché conclu alors…Bien, maintenant, écoute ceci…


	3. Rencontre Innatendue

Chapitre 2.

Rencontre Inattendue.

Pendant ce temps, à Phantomhive, la vie y était douce. Sébastian embrassa sa femme alors que celle-ci partait pour une balade à cheval dans la forêt sous une douce brise d'été et un soleil radieux pour se sustenter de sang frais.

- Allez Raven, fit Sébastian en agitant doucement la petite quenotte de sa fille de même pas un an, dit au revoir à maman.

Angelika ricana et fit un signe de main à sa famille. Elle talonna Lady et partit. Sébastian repartit de son côté vers la maison afin de mettre de faire boire sa fille. Elle avait beau être jeune, elle buvait pour dix.

La jeune vampire chevauchait depuis un moment et s'était rassasier d'un lièvre quand soudainement, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des sabots. Méfiante, elle stoppa son cheval et descendit. Elle usa de son ouïe développée pour suivre le son. Même si ce n'était pas un cheval, ce n'était pas animal non plus.

- Qui est là?!, lança-t-elle. Montrez-vous!

Les sons cessèrent d'un coup. Angelika se méfia davantage. Elle serra les poings et s'écria.

- Je vous ordonne de vous montrer!

Un rire se fit alors entendre. Angelika réagit instinctivement et se tourna en direction du rire. Il venait de derrière un arbre. Ce rire était à la fois connu et étranger à la jeune vampire. Elle souhaitait de tout son être que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Elle s'en mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang.

- Oï, oï, Angelika…on ne parle pas ainsi à son cher papa, non?

Le souffle d'Angelika se stoppa net et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent d'une traite. Elle ne pouvait empêcher le tremblement de ses membres. La jeune vampire d'à peine 19 ans était tétanisée. Même la brume qui sortait de sa bouche dû au froid était trouble.

- P…Pè…Père!

Dès qu'Angelika eut finit de bégayer, Vincent sortit de derrière l'arbre et se planta directement à tout juste deux mètres de sa fille.

- Non!...Non! Impossible! Vous devriez être mort!, hurla presque Angelika en pointant son père du doigt. Vous auriez dû succomber sous la lame de Sébastian!

Vincent fit un sourire et s'avança tout près de sa fille, assez près pour qu'il puisse voir son reflet dans ses iris vertes. Angelika aurait voulu s'éloigné, mais elle avait comme pris racine. Il lui prit le menton en main et chuchota.

- Je te retournerais bien le commentaire. Tu n'étais pas morte sous mes flammes, très chère Angelika?

Puis tout d'un coup, la jeune vampire retrouva sa mobilité et s'écarta brusquement en claqua la main de Vincent.

- Vous saurez qu'au moment où vous avez prononcé mon exécution je n'étais plus votre fille. Et sachez que je suis en vie grâce à l'amour de ma vie. Mon tendre Sébastian. Il est allé chercher mon âme dans le Méandres des Âmes sans Jugement et m'a ramenée à la vie!

- Ah bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser!, fit Vincent, le coude sur le bras et deux doigts dans le front. Cet endroit où les âmes qui n'ont pas été jugées par un Shinigami se rendent. Je suppose qu'Undertaker y a été pour quelque chose.

Son majeur glissa de son front et vint de loger sous son œil gauche. Celui-ci se mis à briller d'un lueur mauvaise.

- Mais ça ne fait rien…je préfère ça comme ça.

Angelika se doutait que si son père était revenu, ce n'était sûrement pas pour faire la paix avec Sébastian et regretter pour l'éternité ses actions passées. Elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir des gants tellement qu'elle serrait les poings, juste à la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Raven.

- Quel que soit votre mobile, père, jamais je ne vous laisserais faire de mal à Sébastian! Je suis prête à mourir afin qu'il vive!

- Aaaahhhhh!, soupira Vincent, une fausse mine ennuyée sur le visage. Comme tu peux être entêtée et entière…exactement comme moi. Bien…de toute façon…

Le facies amusé du vampire se changea pour un masque de colère.

- …dès l'instant où tu as été souillée par ce démon, tu es devenue une traîtresse en ta race, fille indigne! Pour ton crime, je vais devoir te tuer encore une fois. Et cette fois, je m'arrangerai pour que ton âme aille directement dans l'au-delà! Je scellerai ton corps dans un cercueil afin que personne ne puisse te ressusciter!

Angelika soupira bruyamment en retirant son chapeau et en le jetant au loin. Sa longue chevelure si semblable à celle de son père voltigeait au vent d'hiver. Son visage n'affichait plus aucune émotion.

- J'ai bien du mal à croire que je fais partit de ta famille…

Elle se stabilisa sur le sol gelé et se mise en position d'attaque.

- Mais essaie un peu de me tuer d'abord, avant de déblatérer tes âneries!

Vincent soupira à son tour, ne faisant pas attention au soudain tutoiement, pris la même pose qu'Angelika, et murmura.

- Tu l'auras voulu.

Les choses allèrent si vite. Angelika ne put ni rien voir venir ni rien faire. Le liquide absorbé par son père lui avait non seulement redonné toutes ses forces, mais il lui avait également décuplé ses pouvoirs. Sa vitesse, sa force et sa défense avaient quintuplé.

À peine une seconde plus tard, Angelika se retrouva par terre, affalée de tout son long, en sang et dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ses cheveux formaient de longues traînées caramel sur l'herbe.

- Tu m'excuseras, ma fille, mais je voudrais bien vous faire la peau à toi et à ton démon en même temps. Donc, pour cette fois, je te laisse la vie sauve. Mais la prochaine fois que je vous aurai tous les deux devant moi, ce sera une autre histoire. Considère ça seulement comme un avertissement.

Vincent jeta un regard vers Angelika qui lui envoyait un regard meurtrier au sol en serrant les dents. Le vampire fit un sourire et vint embrasser le front de sa fille.

- À la prochaine, ma chérie.

Et ce fut le noir.


	4. Danger

Chapitre 3.

Danger.

Vincent laissa sa fille mourante, se doutant que quelqu'un la trouverait et la ramènerait au manoir. Il ne se retourna pas et rejoignit le domaine Trancy. Il fit part des derniers évènements à Alois.

- Aye, aye, hocha de la tête Alois en se tenant le menton. Quel orgueil démesuré que vous avez là, cher comte.

- Peut-être, répondit Vincent tout en faisant tournoyer le sang de sa coupe. Mais cet orgueil démesuré comme tu dis permettra de purger le monde et de le nettoyer des démons et des hybrides des Enfers pour créer un monde non souillé d'immortels sang-pur.

Tout en déblatérant son speech, le feu de la cheminée faisaient danser dans ses yeux bruns une flammes malveillante, qui donna des frissons dans le dos d'Alois. Des frissons d'excitation face au sang qui pourrait en couler.

. . .

Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner dehors. Sébastian commençait à s'inquiéter pour son épouse qui était partie depuis de nombreuses heures.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Sébastian, lui dit Rachel, toujours aussi jeune, en berçant doucement le petit lit de Raven. Elle devait avoir vraiment soif aujourd'hui.

- Certes, mais ça ne lui prends pas tant de temps que ça, d'ordinaire.

Mais à peine eut-il finit de parler qu'un cheval blanc sortit de la forêt, transportant une jeune femme. Sébastian perdit le sourire qu'il eut pendant environ deux secondes en voyant du sang coulé sur le sol. Inquiet, il sortit en trombe du manoir et accouru vers sa femme.

- Angelika!

Celle-ci leva juste la tête vers lui avant de chanceler et de tomber de Lady. Sébastian se précipita et parvint à la rattraper dans ses bras.

- Angelika! Angelika! Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé, bon sang?!

Mais Angelika n'était pas en état pour répondre. Serrant les dents, Sébastian confia Lady à Alma, la chef des femmes de chambre et porta sa femme à l'intérieur, dans le salon.

- Angelika!, s'exclama Rachel en voyant sa fille en sang. Comment…

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Rachel appela le majordome Tanaka pour qu'il apporte une bouteille de sang humain frais. Le vieux domestique se hâta et vint apporter la bouteille. Sébastian la lui pris des mains, l'ouvrit et commença lentement à en faire couler le contenu dans la gorge de son épouse, allongée sur le canapé. Au moment où le sang se déversa dans sa gorge, la jeune vampire ouvrit les yeux et passa son regard sur sa famille. Elle pressa tendrement le bras de Sébastian. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bouteille fut vide et Angelika put guérir la majeure partie de ses blessures. Elle parvint même à s'assoir.

- Maintenant, vas-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, pour l'amour du ciel?!, demanda Rachel en lui tendant sa petite-fille.

Le visage d'Angelika s'assombrit à ce souvenir. Elle serra son bébé plus fort contre elle comme pour la protéger d'une éventuelle menace.

- C'est père…Il est revenu.

Les visages de Rachel et de Sébastian se voilèrent de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Le jeune démon en tomba tellement des nus qu'il en tomba directement sur un fauteuil.

- Mais…comment est-ce possible?! Je croyais que je l'avais…

- Et bien, dit Angelika en s'enfonçant dans le canapé et en croisant les jambes, faut croire que lui transpercer le poumon n'était pas suffisant. Je pense que pour tuer véritablement un vampire, il faut lui transpercer le cœur ou le brûler…un peu comme moi.

Ensuite, la jeune vampire leur fit un topo des intentions de Vincent vis-à-vis d'eux.

- Oui, mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?, demanda Rachel.

Sébastian se frotta alors le visage en fronçant les sourcils et dit tout en se relevant.

- C'est bien simple Rachel. On le retrouve et on l'anéanti une bonne fois pour toute!

Angelika écarquilla les yeux et se releva à son tour pour lui faire face.

- Il te manque une case ou quoi?! Il est devenu beaucoup trop fort. Même à nous deux, nous ne tiendrons pas une minute. Et la dernière chose qu'il faut, c'est qu'il mette la main sur Raven, sinon, je ne donnerais pas cher de sa vie.

- …

Sébastian en perdit ses mots. Il baissa les yeux et effleura du bout de l'index la joue potelé de sa fille…son petit miracle, son unique enfant. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour protéger sa famille, mais les dires d'Angelika le frustraient tellement qu'il se sentait comme un petit enfant sans défenses.

Rachel vit à quel point sa fille et son gendre était désespérés de trouver une quelconque idée pour venir à bout de Vincent. Elle poussa un soupir et les apostropha.

- Venez avec moi, vous deux. Allons demander l'aide des Anciens.

Angelika releva automatiquement le menton et encra son regard vert dans celui identique de Rachel.

- Les Anciens?! Le Grand Conseil des Anciens?!...Mais ils…


	5. La Cache

Chapitre 4.

La Cache.

- Les Anciens?! Le Grand Conseil des Anciens?!...Mais ils…

Rachel fit un minuscule sourire tout en baissant les yeux. Elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et dit.

- Cherche bien dans ta mémoire, ma chérie. Il n'y a rien qui te revient?

Angelika se rassit avec Raven sur les genoux et réfléchit sérieusement…Puis…

- Attendez…vous ne me dites pas que…?

Rachel hocha la tête. Elle fit ensuite un signe de main vers le piano. Sébastian leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Le Grand Conseil des Anciens…c'était quoi?

- Est-ce que l'une de vous aurait l'amabilité de bien vouloir m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez à la fin?!

Comme toute réponse, Angelika lui passa le bébé et alla s'assoir au piano. Sébastian comprenait de moins en moins. Qu'est-ce que le piano faisait là-dedans. Mais sachant qu'il allait sûrement le découvrir, il laissa faire son épouse.

Cette dernière finit d'accorder l'instrument, prit une grande inspiration en joignant ses bouts de doigts des deux mains l'un contre l'autre comme n'importe quel pianiste, puis joua. C'était un air à la fois doux, gai et sombre. Angelika ne cesserait jamais d'étonner Sébastian avec ses mille et un talents artistiques.

Le morceau qu'Angelika jouait s'appelait la Sonate du Vampire Lestat. Sébastian restait debout, tenant sa fille, à l'écouter. Tout comme pendant qu'elle peignait, Angelika était très concentrée sur ce que ses doigts faisaient.

Une fois la partition achevée, Sébastian sentit soudainement une légère secousse faire trembler le mur du fond du salon. Il fixa son regard rouge dessus et constata une petite différence. Intrigué, il passa Raven à sa grand-mère et alla regarder plus en profondeur le mur. Angelika s'était levée du banc et l'observait.

Le jeune démon fit courir ses doigts sur la pierre, puis trouva une fissure. Plaquant ses paumes à plat, il poussa. Une entrée se dégagea. À l'ouverture, des torches s'enflammèrent le long de la descente d'un escalier étroit de pierre à rampe de métal noir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…?

- C'est tout simplement une pure découverte dû à une curiosité de jeunesse, répondit Angelika.

Elle échangea un regard avec sa mère qui lui prit la main et y déposa une lourde clé en fer. Dès qu'elle toucha sa paume, Angelika su qu'elle ouvrait.

Elle prit la main de Sébastian et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le bas. Sébastian se demanda combien il pouvait y avoir de passages secrets dans ce fichu manoir.

. . .

La descente ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle circulaire éclairée par douze chandeliers de métal noir fixés au mur parcouru par douze portes ciselées en arcade. Au centre se trouvait un pied d'estale en pierre sur lequel il y avait un gros et vieux livre à couverture de métal rouillé et scellé par des attaches de fer et bloqués par un large cadenas.

- Il y a une chose qui me travaille, dit Sébastian une fois complètement descendu. Tu m'as un jour dit que les Anciens du clan Phantomhive avaient tous été tués. Alors pourquoi ta mère a dit qu'il fallait leur demander conseil? Ils sont morts…non?

Angelika s'arrêta net en plein milieu de son pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras et ferma les yeux.

- Durant mon enfant, peu de temps après notre première rencontre, j'ai demandé à mère pourquoi je n'avais jamais vu mes grands-parents. Ils ne pouvaient être morts étant donné que nous sommes immortels…Elle m'a répondu, sûrement parce que j'étais qu'une enfant à l'époque, qu'ils étaient partis pour un long voyage. Évidemment, je n'étais pas complètement stupide.

- Tu te doutais qu'elle ne te racontait que des histoires que pour préserver ton innocence.

Angelika hocha la tête et poursuivit.

- J'ai donc fait secrètement des recherches sur la génération précédant celle de mon père. Je n'ai presque rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque, ni dans les Archives Nationales en dehors de leurs noms. Armand et Solenne Phantomhive. Et par un pur hasard, un jour alors que j'étais toute petite, j'ai joué la Sonate du vampire Lestat et j'ai découvert cette planque.

Sébastian écoutait tout en faisant tourner ses idées dans sa tête. Il se disait que le livre au centre de la pièce pourrait bien leur en révéler bien plus.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Angelika ajouta.

- Après que j'ai découvert cette pièce quand j'étais enfant, je vins souvent ici pour être seule. Cependant, je n'ai jamais été plus loin que cette antichambre. Je n'en aie jamais parlé à mon père, mais ma mère garda le silence sous ma demande. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'ouvrit…mais maintenant.

Angelika fit un signe de tête et s'approcha du pied d'estale. Sur la couverture mangée aux mites, il y était gravé sur une plaque de métal rouillée:

Le Clan Phantomhive.

Histoire et Décadence.

D'Armand Phantomhive.

Avec infini délicatesse, elle ouvrit les fermoirs du livre. Sébastian vint dans son dos pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Dès l'instant où le livre fut ouvert, une bourrasque fraîche se répandit dans la pièce. Le texte était écris en latin et des enluminures gothiques encadraient toutes les pages.

Ensemble, ils s'assirent contre le mur l'un contre l'autre, se penchèrent dessus et lurent l'histoire de la famille Phantomhive.


	6. Passé

Chapitre 5.

Passé.

Les premières pages étaient dédiées à l'arbre généalogique de la famille.

Tout en haut, on trouva le nom du fils d'Adam et d'Ève: Caïn. Plusieurs générations plus loin, celui du prince de Transylvanie Vlad Tepes. Encore plus loin, celui de la célèbre comtesse sanglante Bathory. Puis vers la fin, ceux de Vincent, et en tout dernier celui d'Angelika.

Les pages suivantes relataient de l'histoire.

_Comme tout clan et grande famille du monde, les Phantomhive ont une histoire._

_Avant toute chose, notre famille a de lointaines origines parmi les plus grands vampires connus jusqu'à aujourd'hui: Caïn, Vlad III Basarab, dit l'Empaleur et __Erzsébet Bathory…_

…

_Suite à son exil par Dieu, Caïn dut chasser sa nourriture à main nue. Mais le meurtre de son frère Abel et sa jalousie et sa haine envers lui coûta beaucoup plus qu'un simple bannissement. Malgré ses efforts pour faire du feu afin de faire cuire sa viande, aucune flamme n'émergeait de son silex. Souffrant de la faim depuis trop longtemps, il fut contraint de manger sa viande crue. Ce fut son ascension vers le vampirisme. Le sang encore frais de ses proies changea sa nature. Il devint le premier vampire au monde. Ses carnages se poursuivirent chez ses descendants. Il fut comme le père fondateur de notre clan._

…

_Vlad III Basarab, dit Vlad l'Empaleur, fut l'ancêtre des Phantomhive issu de la Transylvanie. Il devint vampire en buvant le sang de ses victimes qui suintait de leurs corps empalés, suite à son reniement de la foi chrétienne et de la mort de sa femme Elyzabetha. Ses nombreux descendants quittèrent les plaines des Carpates et se répartirent à travers l'Europe dans le Nord-Ouest…_

…

_Erzsébet Bathory, aussi surnommée la Comtesse Écarlate, fut le pilier vampirique des Phantomhive en Hongrie. Bien qu'ayant été d'abord humaine, le sang des jeunes filles vierges qu'elle tua parvint à la rendre immortelle et fit d'elle une vampire. Ayant eu en horreur sa vieillesse, elle tua et vida de leur sang plus de 600 jeunes filles, s'en servant pour prendre des bains et se laver le visage afin de préserver sa jeunesse et sabeauté…_

…

_Le gène vampire se perpétua parmi les descendants de Caïn, de Vlad Tepes et de la comtesse Bathory. Ce fut par ailleurs par ces deux derniers que les Phantomhive devinrent une famille de la noblesse._

_Cependant, nous demeurâmes des exclus parmi les humains durant des siècles. Les humains dirent qu'aucune trace de descendance du fils exilé d'Adam, Caïn, n'est trouvable nulle part, mais par des expériences sanguines, les Phantomhive se trouvèrent êtres ses héritiers longtemps cachés. Encore aujourd'hui, cette information n'est connue que du clan…_

…

_Au fil du temps, les Phantomhive apprirent à contrôler leur soif de sang, ne se contentant que de sang animal, et à se mêler aux humains. Ce ne fut qu'après un siècle, suite aux tueries d'Erzsébet, que les Ladies de Phantomhive ne furent plus sujettes des accusations du peuple mortel pour les crimes sadiques de leur ancêtre hongroise._

_On considéra longtemps les Lord et les Ladies de la famille comme les réincarnations ou les successeurs de Vlad et d'Erzsébet, du fait qu'on les évita et qu'on les méprisa pendant des années._

_Les Phantomhive parvinrent, un jour, à améliorer leur métabolisme afin qu'ils puissent en partie se nourrir comme les humains. Mais le sang demeura une nourriture de base que tout vampire se devait d'ingurgiter quotidiennement._

…

_Après maintes années, les Phantomhive devinrent l'une des familles de vampires les plus importantes et les plus riches d'Europe. Nous montâmes dans l'estime du peuple humain vers le milieu du XVIIIème siècle par notre non-violence vis-à-vis d'eux, mais aussi par la compagnie de jouets et de confiseries Phantom créée par Arabelle Phantomhive. Cette comtesse rentra dans l'histoire comme étant celle qui créa les liens d'amitié entre les humains et les vampires._

_Tout en ayant des rapports d'amitié entre les deux races, les vampires ne mélangèrent jamais leur sang avec les mortels pour former des hybrides. Les cas de métissage ne se trouvaient que chez les démons. Les vampires ne cherchèrent jamais à entrer en contact avec les démons que tous, humains, vampires et Shinigamis, jugeaient indignes de confiance et vils. Seule une poignée d'individus pensa différemment._

…

_Vers la moitié du XIXème siècle, les Phantomhive occupèrent presque toute l'Europe. Certains individus allèrent même s'établir en Amérique du Nord et en Asie afin d'ouvrir de nouvelles usines Phantom. Le clan vécu dans l'oisiveté et resta en bon terme avec la race humaine. Ils firent beaucoup de commerce et participèrent à la vie active humaine. On aurait pu les prendre pour des leurs, en dehors du fait qu'ils ne vieillissaient pas_

_Cependant, jusqu'en 1849…_

Angelika s'arrêta subitement de lire. 1849! C'était l'année de la naissance de son père. Sébastian dû se faire la même idée car il mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule de sa femme. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire et poursuivirent leur lecture.

_...jusqu'en 1849, le clan reçu le premier coup qui allait provoquer sa chute._

_Un 27 mars 1849, naquit la décadence de la famille Phantomhive: le comte Vincent Phantomhive._

_Dès son plus jeune âge, bien qu'il faisait la fierté de sa famille: dons pour le commerce, intelligence, force, séduisant et respect des convenances, il développa une haine sans bornes envers les démons quand certains d'entre eux tuèrent son meilleur ami, un vampire issu d'une famille de soldats nobles allemands. Au moment où il entendait des histoires de métis humains-démons, il les trouvait et les exterminait. Il en élimina une cinquante sans que ses parents ne le sachent._

_Toutefois, il exista un jeune hybride qui échappa à la sentence. Un garçon de vignoble née de père humain et…_

- Et de mère démone, acheva quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un qui n'était ni Sébastian ni Angelika.


	7. Gaëlle

Chapitre 6.

Gaëlle.

Les jeunes époux relevèrent d'un coup la tête pour voir qui avait parlé. Sébastian était plus curieux de savoir, car la voix lui était plus que familière. Une voix qui l'avait jadis bercé, réconforté, cajolé…Et ça commençait à lui faire un peu peur.

- Un instant…, chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa femme.

- Allons, petit diablotin, fit la voix que Sébastian identifia dans la porte droit devant lui, on ne salut même plus sa mère? Ce n'est pas bien.

Le surnommé se leva d'un bond et chercha à voir la personne qui l'avait appelé par son ancien sobriquet d'enfance.

- Non…c'est pas vrai…

Il arracha un des candélabres du mur et s'approcha à pas prudents de la porte. Alors que Sébastian se rapprochait de plus en plus, il lâcha soudainement le bougeoir qui s'écrasa sur la pierre dans un fracas et recula en pantelant. Il se rattrapa de justesse au pied d'estale. Angelika, elle, ne put d'entrapercevoir les traits d'une femme d'une grande beauté aux cheveux longs, bruns et lisses.

Sébastian semblait abasourdi. Tellement que ses membres en tremblaient.

Finalement, la femme sortie de l'ombre. Elle s'avança près du jeune démon et lui caressa les cheveux en souriant chaleureusement.

- Yosh, yosh…Calme-toi Sébastian. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Je me le demande, répondit-il.

- Rassure-toi, mon fils. Je suis tout ce qu'il a de plus réelle.

Et comme pour le prouver, elle serra les mains de Sébastian dans les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces…telles que Sébastian se les rappelait.

- Mère…

Gaëlle lui sourit.

Le jeune démon paraissait hésiter à la serrer dans ses bras, mais il finit par les nouer autour d'elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il fit un effort pour les retenir.

- Angelika, viens. Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

Cette dernière, qui n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la scène, vint près d'eux.

- Angelika, voici ma mère, Gaëlle.

- Mais je croyais que qu'elle était morte, renchérit-elle.

Sébastian perdit d'un coup son sourire. Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers Gaëlle.

- Mais c'est vrai! Comment se fait-il que tu sois là?!

- Il faut bien plus que des simples humains pour venir à bout d'un démon, se contenta de répondre la mère de Sébastian avec une mine innocente.

Cependant, Sébastian ne la trouvait pas drôle. Il fronça les sourcils et saisi Gaëlle par les épaules. Il s'exclama en la secouant un peu.

- Si tu étais en vie, pourquoi tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle?! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point l'enfant que j'étais était mort de peur!

Gaëlle baissa soudainement les yeux et perdit son sourire, comme si son moral était tombé à zéro. Elle posa ses mains sur les bras de son fils et dit.

- Je savais dès ta naissance que tu serais promu à un grand avenir. Tu es l'unique hybride humain-démon à n'avoir survécu à la haine du comte de Phantomhive. C'était un signe. Je ne pouvais pas me manifestée lors de l'attaque des Fils de l'Étoile du Seigneur, même si tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Mais saches que ça m'a brisée de t'abandonner. J'ai donc dû me taire et me contenter de t'observer grandir dans le silence.

Puis, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, elle ajouta.

- Et puis, dis-toi que si je l'avais fait, jamais tu n'aurais rencontré ta femme et jamais tu n'aurais vécu cette vie de noble.

Sébastian laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Voyant son désarroi, Angelika lui pressa doucement le bras pour le consoler. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve, mais il dit dans simplement dans un murmure.

- Je comprends…Mais pour changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans notre cave?

Pendant un instant, Gaëlle paru surprise, puis répondit.

- Et bien, suivez-moi tous les deux je vais vous montrer.

Elle prit les mains des jeunes époux et les entraîna par la porte qu'elle avait empruntée plus tôt. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir où des bougies s'allumaient et s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Angelika se demandait jusqu'à où pouvait s'étendre son manoir sous terre. Pour faire passer son ennui, elle attrapa l'un des rats qui passait par là et d'un coup de crocs bien placé, elle but son sang. Les deux démons la dévisagèrent interrogativement.

- Bin quoi?...J'avais une petite fringale…mais ça refroidi si vite, le sang de rat, fit-elle en jetant par-dessus son épaule la carcasse morte du rongeur. Ça ne vaut pas le sang d'un cerf ou d'un loup.

Sébastian ricana en l'embrassant sur la joue. Gaëlle sourit et ne fit aucun commentaire.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle de pierre où des ouvertures de différentes tailles avaient été creusées afin d'y encastrer des bougies blanches ou rouges.

Le couple Phantomhive firent à peine quelques pas dans la pièce avec Gaëlle qu'une dizaine de personne sortirent des plus grands orifices et virent à leur rencontre. Angelika et Sébastian furent surpris d'y trouver d'autres yeux rouges ou bruns chocolat, d'autres chevelures châtaines caramel, brunes ou noires.

- Mais qu'est-ce…?, se demandèrent le jeune démon et la jeune vampire devant tous ses étrangers, qui d'une étrange façon, leur paraissait familiers.

- Sébastian, Angelika, dit Gaëlle en désignant le rassemblement de la main, je vous présente la Résistance, ou le Grand Conseil des Anciens. Vous avez devant vous les Doyens du clan Phantomhive et de la famille Michaelis.


	8. Le Grand Conseil des Anciens

_** : Merci de me suivre.**_

Chapitre 7.

Le Grand Conseil des Anciens.

Les deux plus jeunes étaient bouche-bée. Jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à ça. Tous les deux avaient toujours pensé que leurs familles étaient mortes en dehors d'une minuscule poignée d'individus. Et voilà qu'on mois d'une demi-heure, ils retrouvaient des parents à la pelle.

- La Résistance?, demanda Angelika.

- Il est vrai que ta mère ne t'a rien dit, dit un homme en avançant vers la jeune vampire. Angelika put voir qu'il était lui aussi un vampire à ses crocs. Il avait des cheveux marrons et des yeux bruns doux.

- Vous êtes Armand Phantomhive. Me trompe-je?

- Non, je suis bien ton grand-père paternel. Et je suis bien content de voir que tu n'as pas viré comme ton père.

- Qu'est-ce que mon père à avoir là-dedans? Et qu'est-ce donc, la Résistance?

- Venez à notre table, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler, répondit Armand.

Il mit un bras dans le dos de sa petite-fille et mena ses hôtes à une grande table de bois noir vernie. Gaëlle et les huit autres Anciens qui l'accompagnaient prirent également un siège. On plaça Angelika à la droite d'Armand à une extrémité et Sébastian à la droite de Gaëlle à l'autre bout. Le grand-père d'Angelika claqua des doigts et trois serveurs humains s'approchèrent de la table en distribuant du vin et du sang d'ours parmi eux.

- Bien, commença Armand, laisse-moi te présenter tes ancêtres, Angelika. Tu as sûrement entendu parler de Caïn, le tout premier vampire au monde…voici Arabelle, Marcus, ta grand-mère Solenne et Carmilla.

Angelika salua chacun de ses ancêtres d'un hochement de tête.

- Quand à toi…Sébastian, continua Gaëlle. Voici tes ancêtres: Astrid, Blanche, Edwige, Killian et Estéban. À nous douze, nous formons le Grand Conseil des Anciens et la Résistance afin d'anéantir le comte Vincent Phantomhive.

Voyant qu'il avait leur pleine attention, Caïn, le chef du groupe, débuta ses explications.

- Angelika, Sébastian, il faut que vous sachiez que Vincent représente une menace pour le monde. Aussi bien pour les démons, pour les hybrides que pour l'équilibre et la paix sur Terre. Notre groupe a pour but de créer une Europe où toutes les races de ce monde, mortelles comme immortelles, puissent vivre en harmonie.

- Vincent est prêt à tout pour se débarrasser des démons et des métis, poursuivi Killian, un démon aux cheveux et yeux noirs. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre qu'il tue d'autres personnes. C'est pourquoi nous réquisitionnons votre aide.

- Et d'ailleurs, nous vous suggérons de mettre votre enfant en sécurité ici, ajouta Carmilla, une vampire aux cheveux rouges feu aux reflets or. Si jamais Vincent apprend son existence, elle sera sûrement la première qu'il voudra faire disparaître.

Angelika et Sébastian s'échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs à 100% de pouvoir leur faire confiance. Si Vincent était si dangereux…

- Excusez-moi messieurs-dames, demanda Sébastian, les mains croisées devant son visage, mais si mon cher beau-père représente un si grand danger, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenus avant qu'il ne ressuscite et qu'il devienne plus fort encore que jadis? Et qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que notre fille sera en sûreté ici?

Apparemment, les Anciens avaient attendu cette question. Marcus, un vampire brun à barbe répondit.

- Notre organisation a été mise sur pied il y a une quarantaine d'années, 42 plus exactement. Un mois à peine après la naissance de Vincent, Armand et Solenne nous ont contactés, Caïn, Solenne, Carmilla et moi, nous disant que leur fils avait une soif de sang encore plus violente que ses prédécesseurs. Cela nous a inquiété. Nous avons donc observé Vincent durant quelques années. Il tentait de cacher sa soif et sa haine des démons au monde suite à la mort de son ami Dietrich. Mais ce ne fut qu'à l'âge adulte qu'il commença son massacre. Entretemps, tu étais née, Angelika. Ta naissance ralenti sa tuerie, mais sa colère demeura. Puis tu es apparu, Sébastian. Nous nous alors sommes dit qu'avec toi amoureux de sa fille, et à vous deux, il ne pourrait jamais rien arriver à rien, seul. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il est devenu plus fort et qu'il a enrôlé le comte Trancy à sa cause, même à vous deux, vous ne parviendrez pas à le vaincre.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, comte Marcus, répliqua Sébastian, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Vous ne nous offrez aucune garantie que Raven sera bien protégée parmi vous.

- Enfin, réfléchi Sébastian, renchérit Blanche, une démone à la blonde toison platine, et sœur de Gaëlle. Si nous les combattons tous ensemble, avec votre expérience à tous les deux, vous qui vous vous êtes battu avec Vincent, nous pourrions le tuer.

- Et ma mère dans tout ça?, demanda Angelika.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

- Ne devrait-elle pas rester également ici? Car après tout, ce n'est pas une vampire de terrain, il faut le reconnaître.

Les douze membres du Conseil s'échangèrent un regard. Effectivement, Rachel n'était pas de nature violente et ne serait plus qu'un poids pour eux pendant un combat. Si elle avait déjà combattu, ce n'avait été que pas légitime défense ou pour protéger quelque chose d'important pour elle.

Edwige claqua des doigts et un serviteur humain s'approcha de lui.

- Fais venir ici Rachel, l'enfant et les domestiques. Soyons tous présents pour prendre la décision finale.


	9. Stratégie

Chapitre 8.

Stratégie.

Dix minutes après qu'Edwige ait envoyé le serviteur humain quérir le reste de la famille et les domestiques, Caïn commença à expliquer la procédure pour déjouer Vincent.

- Nous savons tous, Vincent n'est pas invincible, mais il est tout de même puissant. C'est pourquoi, pendant que le Conseil mettra en place les derniers préparatifs pour mener le combat, vous deux, Sébastian et Angelika vous vous rendrez chez la grande Alexiel Rosenberg.

Angelika et Sébastian s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de qui pouvait être cette Alexiel. Ils tournèrent leurs pupilles vers l'Ancien pour lui montrer leur ignorance. Ce dernier soupira et expliqua.

- Alexiel est la toute première Immortelle au monde. Elle fut celle qui me précéda.

- Mais je croyais que c'était vous, le premier, déclara Sébastian tout en berçant sa fille. C'était même écrit dans le livre.

- Je suis peut-être le fondateur de notre lignée, mais cela ne fait pas de moi le premier Immortel au monde.

Le jeune couple se retint de tout commentaire désobligeant et écouta la suite.

- Bref…Alexiel est la Vraie Immortelle. Elle détient la Source du Pouvoir. Son repaire se trouva dans un endroit secret gardé par des loups des glaces et des ours polaire. Avec les pouvoirs qu'elle pourrait vous accorder, nous pourrions venir à bout de Vincent sans difficultés.

- Et qui prendra soin de mère et de Raven pendant ce temps?, demanda Angelika.

- Nous avions pensé à ça, répondit Carmilla. Rachel restera ici avec votre fille et nous scellerons l'entrée afin que personne ne puisse y pénétrer. Et par mesure de sécurité, Rachel, veillez ne pas sortir tant que nous ne serons pas revenus.

Rachel hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Mais Sébastian se leva et tendis son enfant à sa belle-mère. Il se tourna vers le Conseil des Anciens et dit.

- Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais discuter de tout ça avec mon épouse pour savoir ce que nous allons faire.

Les douze membres de la Résistance s'interrogèrent l'un l'autre des yeux, puis Gaëlle leur fit un signe signifiant leur accord.

Angelika se leva donc et alla rejoindre son mari dans un des alcôves haut perchés, hors d'atteinte des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu?, demanda Sébastian en croisant les bras.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu précipité, tu ne trouves pas?

- Oui. Ils débarquent comme ça et nous demande quelque chose sans même nous donner plus de détails.

- Et bien, je suggère que nous leur demandions plus d'explications et des garanties que ta mère et notre fille seront en sécurité avant de donner notre accord pour faire quoique ce soit.

- Tu as raison.

Après s'être mis d'accord, ils redescendirent et allèrent exposer leurs conditions à leurs ancêtres. Et étrangement, ces derniers sourirent. Le jeune couple haussa un sourcil.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous amuse?, demande Angelika.

- C'est juste que nous nous doutions de votre réaction, répondit Marcus.

Les facies de Sébastian et d'Angelika se décomposèrent en un air surpris. Leur étonnement n'accentua le léger rire du Conseil.

- On va vous expliquer, dit Killian en essuyant des larmes de rires. Cette Source du Pouvoir dont dispose Alexiel vous rendra immensément forts. Vous découvrirez des pouvoirs alors cachés au fond de vous. Vos dons présents seront décuplés. Alors là, même Vincent et son petit groupe ne pourront plus rien contre nous.

- Si cette source est si incroyable, pourquoi personne ici n'y est allé pour s'y abreuver?, demanda Sébastian.

- Oh, nous avons tous essayé, répondit Astrid. Mais il se trouve qu'Alexiel ne permet pas à n'importe qui d'en jouir.

- Cela semble jouissif…rigola Undertaker.

Sa blague ne fit rire que lui, et Rachel le puni d'un solide écrasement de pied. Quand il cessa de gémir, Rachel fit un signe à Astrid de poursuivre. Celle-ci la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

- Donc, nous avons quelques raisons de croire que vous êtes les seuls parmi nous à être dignes de recevoir ces pouvoirs.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous garantira que mon père ne pourra pénétrer ici?, demanda Angelika.

- C'est bien simple, répondit Solenne. La porte de notre repère ne peut être ouverte qu'avec le sang d'un membre du clan Michaelis. Et comme Vincent a une sainte horreur des démons, je doute que l'on trouve un Michaelis dans ses rangs.

Le jeune couple ne dit mot. Arabelle ajouta.

- Ensuite, pendant que vous serez en chemin, nous finirons la fabrication de nos armures et de nos armes…Évidemment, il y en aura pour vous deux aussi.

- Aussi, termina Armand, durant votre voyage, nous vous laisserons notre corbeau-messager Morgan. Vous nous le renverrez une fois que vous aurez trouvé Alexiel. Nous nous retrouverons alors ici même, nous vous donnerons du sang et des âmes conservées pour refaire le plein et c'est à ce moment là, que nous attaquerons.

- Êtes-vous rassurés maintenant?, demanda Caïn, croisant ses doigts devant son visage.

Angelika et Sébastian pesèrent alors le pour et le contre et les enjeux de la situation. Après qu'ils aient échangé un bref coup d'œil, ils se tournèrent vers le rassemblement de leurs familles, se prirent la main et dirent d'une seule voix.

- Nous acceptons!


	10. Légende

Chapitre 9.

Légende.

Dès que Sébastian et Angelika eurent finit de parler, Caïn se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers une colonne de la grotte. Au niveau de son ventre, il y avait une ouverture fermée par une paroi de verre. Caïn se mordit alors l'intérieur de la main et appliqua sa paume ensanglantée juste au-dessus de la cavité. La vitre disparut et l'Ancien y prit un vieux rouleau abîmé. Il était long comme un avant-bras et les extrémités étaient en cuivre terni et gravées de symboles compliqués. Le parchemin dont il était fait était jaunâtre et il y avait des tâches d'humidités ici et là. On aurait dit qu'une simple brise aurait pu le faire tomber en poussière.

Il le prit avec infini délicatesse et le donna à sa descendante.

- Lisez-le attentivement avant de vous rendre chez Alexiel. Ceci est son histoire.

La jeune vampire remercia son ancêtre en s'inclinant et avec Sébastian, ils suivirent Gaëlle jusque dans une pièce ressemblant à une chambre afin qu'ils puissent lire en paix.

. . .

_Contre toute attente, notre monde ou les races d'immortels ne commença pas avec le premier buveur de sang, ou le premier Shinigami. Tout débuta bien avant l'ère de Caïn. Bien avant que Dieu ne décide de peupler ce grand espace qu'est aujourd'hui le monde que nous connaissons. Avant tout ça, il y eut Alexiel Rosenberg._

_Nos ancêtres la considéraient comme la mère des immortels. Elle était à la fois une déesse, une vampire, une démone, un ange, une Shinigami et une humaine._

_. . ._

_Personne ne découvrit jamais son véritable visage. On la décrivit tantôt d'une extraordinaire beauté, avec de longs cheveux. Si longs qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout. Tantôt comme un monstre d'une hideur sans pareil avec des cornes de béliers et de grandes ailes membraneuses. D'autres disaient qu'elle avait mille et un visages et qu'elle utilisait celui qui lui convenait pour telle ou telle situation, et pas toujours pour de bonnes choses. La seule chose qui était sûre, c'était que qu'elle fut l'épouse du Très-Haut, elle n'en avait pas qu'un pouvoir limité._

_Certains colportaient sur elle qu'elle était à la fois bonne et mauvaise. À des moments, elle redonnait à un village pauvre des terres fertiles, de la nourriture en abondance et une source d'eau inépuisable. À d'autres moments, elle capturait des nouveau-nés de familles riches, les assassinait dans leur berceau, mangeait leur cœur et dessinait un pentacle sur le mur avec leur sang._

_Personne ne sut quelle était la véritable nature d'Alexiel._

_. . ._

_Il se trouva que ses trois premiers enfants furent un démon, un ange et un Shinigami. Elle corrompit par la suite le fils d'Adam et Ève, Caïn, qui devint le premier vampire sur terre. C'est ainsi que débuta l'accroissement des quatre principales races d'êtres éternels. Ses enfants suivant ne furent que de banaux humains._

_Maintes années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Caïn avait été transformé en buveur de sang. Dieu commença alors a remarqué l'étendu de la race sur Terre que pendant la première moitié du XVème siècle. Il découvrit par l'intermédiaire de l'archange Michael ce qu'Alexiel avait fait à Caïn. Le Très-Haut, n'approuva pas son choix alors qu'il n'avait que proclamé son exil. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre fasse la loi sur sa création._

_Il chassa alors son «épouse» du Ciel et l'envoya à son propre exil._

_. . ._

_Alexiel Rosenberg erra ses premiers siècles sur Terre en observant comme les humains cohabitaient avec les autres races. Elle pensa alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû permettre la naissance d'immortels. Cependant, son opinion changea quand elle découvrit les nouvelles relations que sa descendante Arabelle Phantomhive à la fin du XVIIIème siècle._

_. . ._

_On apprit que quelques décennies après son bannissement qu'elle avait érigé sa demeure dans les terres glacées de l'océan Arctique. Ce fut un Shinigami du nom d'Undertaker qui perça le secret de son emplacement exact…_

À cette phrase, Sébastian et Angelika relevèrent la tête pour se dévisager. Ils avaient encore tellement à apprendre sur la vie d'Undertaker avant qu'il ne devienne un simple secrétaire pour la famille. Mais mettant ce sujet pour plus tard, ils reprirent leur lecture.

…_Il apprit aux ancêtres de la famille Phantomhive en 1870 qu'il se situait dans la péninsule d'un immense glacier tout près de la frontière canadienne, au nord de l'__Île d'Ellesmere*._

_C'est là qu'elle aurait passé les siècles suivants à la fabrication de sa Source du Pouvoir. Mains êtres immortels, même mortels essayèrent d'acquérir ses pouvoirs. Mais ils échouèrent tous._

_. . ._

_Personne ne sut quels autres genres d'activités elle eut durant les prochaines années. Le monde en avait presque complètement oublié son existence. Le Très-Haut ne mentionna plus jamais son «épouse», ni lui, ni les anges._

_Cependant, une rumeur circula qu'Alexiel aurait eu plusieurs relations intimes avec Lucifer, l'ange déchu. Elle aurait, paraît-il, contribuer à l'expansion de la race des démons…_

_On aura beau dire ce que l'on veut, Alexiel demeura notre Mère Immortelle à tous._

Sébastian et Angelika relevèrent la tête du parchemin. Ils purent à peine le reposé sur la table qu'Armand et Gaëlle surgirent dans la pièce.

- Êtes-vous prêts pour votre quête?

*: _L'__île d'Ellesmere__ est une grande île de l'océan Arctique, la plus au nord de l'Archipel arctique canadien, la troisième du Canada et la dixième au monde quant à la superficie. Toute proche du Groenland, dont elle borde la côte nord, c'est une île montagneuse et battue par le vent, majoritairement englacée, l'île est presque dépourvue de plantes et d'animaux. Le premier Européen à voir l'île après le pic du petit âge glaciaire est William Baffin en 1616 (cette période durant jusqu'en 1860); l'île fut nommée Ellesmere en 1852 lors de l'expédition d'Edward Inglefield d'après Francis Egerton, premier comte d'Ellesmere._


	11. Départ

Chapitre 10.

Départ.

Comme toute réponse, Sébastian referma le rouleau, le remit à sa mère et dit.

- Oui.

- Bien, dit Armand. Nous avons entretemps préparé vos nécessaires de voyages. Venez.

Et les deux Anciens emmenèrent Angelika et Sébastian à la table qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt pour leur faire part de leur itinéraire.

Solenne étala une grande carte du monde et avec une canne, elle pointa le Royaume-Uni.

- Écoutez bien…Vous partirez pour le Port de Glasgow en train et de là, un bateau de marchandise vous conduira jusqu'à l'île d'Ellesmere. Quand vous serez arrivés, ce sera à vous de vous rendre de l'autre côté de l'île afin d'atteindre son repaire qui se trouve à la frontière Arctique-canadienne. Tout le voyage devrait vous prendre en tout et partout presque un mois…Avez-vous des questions?

- Oui, moi j'en aie une, dit Rachel.

Les douze autres personnes se tournèrent vers elle, l'écoutant.

- Avez-vous prévu une petite laine pour eux? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils attrapent froid. (Maman-poule)

À l'entendre, Angelika se laissa tomber la tête sur la table.

- Maman!

- Bin quoi, c'est vrai.

- Peut-on revenir à des choses plus importantes?, demanda Astrid.

Rachel baissa la tête, penaude, signe que oui.

- Bien…alors, votre bateau partira dans deux jours. Cela vous laisse le temps de bien vous reposer. Ce sera tout.

. . .

Le soir venu, dans la chambre du jeune couple.

- Ahh…Astrid…n'avait-elle…AH!...pas dit de…hhmm…de nous reposer?, demanda difficilement Angelika alors que Sébastian lui donnait de bons coups de butoirs.

- Mais ma chérie…ah…qui sait quand nous pourrons avoir…de nouveau des moments d'intimités

Il lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa affectueusement dans le dos. La jeune vampire en eut des frissons. Elle pensa alors à sa vie. Sa mère adorée, son enfant chérie…son démon bienaimé. Que ferait-elle s'ils venaient à se faire tuer par Vincent? Elle serait sûrement triste de la mort de sa mère et de sa fille, mais…Sébastian. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Elle l'aimait trop. Elle songea qu'elle se serait bien jetée dans un bûcher la tête la première pour ne pas souffrir de sa disparition.

Angelika saisi alors le bras de son époux et le noua autour d'elle comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Sébastian remarqua son trouble. Sans se retirer, il les fit pivoter sur le côté pour qu'ils se fassent face et il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à coller son front contre le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?...Dis-moi.

- J'ai…j'ai peur.

Et Angelika serra encore plus fort la main de Sébastian tout en versant une larme. Celle-ci roula sur sa joue avant de se perdre dans la peau du jeune démon.

- J'ai peur de te perdre…Toi, Raven, mère…J'ai peur de tout perdre.

Sébastian baissa les yeux et serra sa femme contre sa poitrine, passant ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Quoi qu'il arrive je te protègerai. J'ai juré dès que je suis arrivé dans ce manoir de toujours te protéger, quel que soit le danger. Même s'il s'agit de ton père.

- Sébastian…

- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, chuchota-t-il en lui caressa le visage. Jamais je ne laisserai ton père te faire du mal, à toi ou à notre famille.

Les larmes d'Angelika redoublèrent. Comme elle aimait Sébastian. Elle le serra et le fit se coucher sur le dos. Elle se retrouva alors couchée à plat ventre sur lui, son membre toujours fiché en elle.

- Tu ne peux imaginer comme je t'aime, Sébastian. Je me félicite de t'avoir donné à manger il y a tant d'années. Sinon, jamais je n'aurais trouvé mari si formidable.

Angelika se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. La langue de la jeune vampire s'enroulant sur la sienne raviva la libido de Sébastian qui se remis à bouger du bassin. Angelika gémit dans la bouche du démon. Et sans le vouloir, sous les coups de plus en plus forts, elle le griffa sur la poitrine.

Ses hanches occupées, Sébastian excita davantage Angelika en pressant doucement sa poitrine ronde.

À un moment donné, ayant besoin de souffle, elle se sépara et poussa un profond soupir.

- Oh…Sébastian…

Puis, sans crier gare, Sébastian se retira, prit Angelika dans ses bras comme une princesse et la plaça face à la grande bow-window de sa chambre. On pouvait voir par elle la pleine lune, ronde et, blanche et lumineuse. Sébastian se remit en elle et colla son torse sur son dos, son menton sur son épaule. Par cette même fenêtre, ils pouvaient percevoir leurs reflets.

- Regarde, mon ange, dit-il dans un murmure. Regarde nous…ensemble. Même dans la mort, nous serons toujours ensemble.

- Sébastian…oh, Sébastian.

Celui-ci l'embrassa sur l'épaule et reprit ses vas-et-viens. À chaque coup, il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément. Après plusieurs heurts contre l'utérus de sa femme, Sébastian se libéra en elle. Ils sentirent tous les deux une intense chaleur. Ils finirent par s'effondrer sur le tapis de fourrure en sueur.

- Jamais…jamais je ne te quitterai, dit Sébastian entre deux souffles. Je te le promets…Et toi, promets-tu?

- Je te le jure, mon amour.

Et ils s'endormirent, le visage à peine à quelques millimètres de l'autre.

. . .

Deux jours plus tard, Rachel et Gaëlle accompagnèrent leurs enfants à la sortie de la ville pour le départ. Raven était restée au manoir avec son grand-père.

Tous deux étaient équipés de gros sacs à dos contenant: deux manteaux chauds, deux couvertures, des provisions vampiriques et humaines, une lampe à l'huile, une carte de l'Île d' Ellesmere, deux pistolets, une tente, deux gourdes d'eau et une boîte d'allumettes. Pour ne pas paraître trop aristos, ils avaient revêtus des vêtements du peuple. Soit une chemise de coton, un pantalon de toile, des bottes de cuir et une veste de laine. (Pas la plus raffinée).

- Surtout faîtes attention à vous, dit Gaëlle. Quand vous aurez rejoint le bateau, allez dans la cale. N'oubliez pas de nourrir Morgan. Vous pourrez lui donner de la viande crue. Il adore ça.

- D'accord, dit Sébastian…Rachel...?

La pauvre vampire reniflait. Finalement, elle laissa tout déborder et serra sa fille dans ses bras. Le relâchement de Rachel fit faire la même chose à Gaëlle à son fils.

- Maman…arrête ça, geignit Sébastian. C'est embarrassant.

- On n'y peut rien…nos bébés nous quittent!, pleura bruyamment la démone.

Les deux mères-poules ne purent en ajouter encore car Big Ben sonna.

- On vous aime! À bientôt!, cria Sébastian en entraînant Angelika vers la sortie.

La dernière vision du jeune couple fut leurs mères agitant la main.


End file.
